Turbine engine components, such as turbine blades and vanes, are operated in high temperature environments. To avoid deterioration in the components resulting from their exposure to high temperatures, it is necessary to provide cooling to the components. Turbine blades and vanes are subjected to high thermal loads on both the suction and pressure sides of their airfoil portions and at both the leading and trailing edges. The regions of the airfoils having the highest thermal load can differ depending on engine design and specific operating conditions. Casting processes using ceramic cores now offer the potential to provide specific cooling passages for turbine components such as blade and vane airfoils and seals. Cooling circuits can be placed just inside the walls of the airfoil through which a cooling fluid flows to cool the airfoil.